I Want Him To Be Safe
by Atariel Tsukai
Summary: [Post-Anime] After the defeat of the Kishin Asura, Maka and her friends return to Death City. Things seem like they will go back to normal, but there is still someone Maka can't help but to worry about.


Title: I Want Him To Be Safe

Author: Atariel Tsukai

Date: September 13, 2015

Summary: [Post-Anime] After the defeat of the Kishin Asura, Maka and her friends return to Death City. Things seem like they will go back to normal, but there is still someone Maka can't help but to worry about.

Rating: T

Authoress's Note: So, I _just_ finished watching Soul Eater last night (this morning, really) and had already started coming up with this story when I still had five episodes to go! I've adjusted a few minor details based off of what happened in those last five episodes, so it follows the ending better. I hope y'all like it!

Disclaimer: It would be so _cool_ if I owned Soul Eater. But I don't. I _am_ looking forward to cosplaying Crona at one of the next conventions I go to, though, and hopefully buy some sweet merch/art!

. . .

Episode One:

Return to Death City!

Is he okay?

Maka Albarn found herself waking up in the middle of the night after only a few hours of sleep. She had just returned to Death City alongside Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death The Kid, Patty, and Liz after their fight against the Kishin Asura. That night had consisted of a huge banquet thrown by the ever proud Lord Death in honor of their victory. The meisters and their weapons were all exhausted, yet the celebration had breathed life back into them. They could all be happy now, living a somewhat relaxed life with the greatest danger gone. Unfortunately, there was still one major worry on the blond girl's mind as she stared at the ceiling.

' _You're thinking about_ _ **him**_ _again, aren't you?'_

She shouldn't have been surprised when Soul Evans opened her bedroom door and poked his head in. The two of them still held a strong Soul Resonance and could sense each other's emotions and thoughts, even when separated by door or other barriers.

Maka turned onto her side and looked at the silhouette of her partner standing in the doorway, the hall light shining behind his body. Emerald orbs closed for a moment, then opened once more. "Soul?" she breathed out in question.

"Crona. He wasn't at the party. Not cool. But he must've had a reason. That's what you're thinking, right?" Soul asked, even though he knew that he was right just from listening to her thoughts.

A soft sigh escaped her lips and she slowly pushed herself to a sitting position on the bed, her long blond hair swaying with the movement. "Crona was hurt really bad by his own mother, Medusa, and even his weapon, Ragnarok. His scars aren't just physical like ours, Soul."

Ruby eyes rolled slightly. "I never said that they were. But Stein said that he was going to take care of him, right? You can trust him, Maka – he knows what he's doing," the white-haired teen said quietly, yet encouragingly.

The weapon and meister held each other's gaze for a few silent moments. The girl then laid back down on the bed and tried to focus on going back to sleep, though she did not feel the least bit tired. She turned her back to the boy and stared out the window, looking down one of the dimly lit streets of Death City. Her thoughts took her back to a memory she would have rather not thought about, though it kept coming back to her.

Medusa had been trying to attack – no, _kill_ – her, not Crona. The witch _had_ threatened her own son's life, but had not gone through with it. Still, the attack ended up happening, all because Maka had been too weak to keep it from doing so. She hadn't seen the boy who saved her life since then – being too wrapped up in ending things with Arachnophobia and Asura, then attending the dinner at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, the second of which had passed in a huge blur. She could barely remember both Stein and her father approaching her during it and saying that Crona had joined them to witness the Kishin's barrier falling, but had to be taken back to the hospital wing after collapsing once it was all over.

Maka could sense Soul still standing in the doorway, then slowly crossing the room, and finally sitting on the edge of the bed. "Okay, so maybe now _I'm_ being uncool. Listen, Maka, if you really want to go see him, I'll come with you. The others are sleeping, so they won't bother you any. We better go now instead of waiting until the morning. We don't want Black*Star to be obnoxious or Kid to go organizing things that don't need to be organized," he said, sounding annoyed just from the thought.

Emerald orbs blinked a few times before Maka sat up once more, a small smile coming to her lips. She carefully wrapped a thin arm around Soul's shoulder, even though the simple contact made them both flinch as their bodies ached from all of the fighting they had done lately. "Thanks a lot, Soul. I don't think I could have asked for a cooler partner," she said happily, gently laying her head against his for a brief moment.

One of his trademark grins came to his face. "Me neither," he said simply. He then stood, lifting her to her feet with him. "Let's go."

She smiled and nodded. Quietly, the pair made their way out of their house, sneaking past Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty, who had all spent the night sleeping out in the living room on all sorts of makeshift beds. Maka looked over each of her friends' sleeping faces with a smile, then wrapped her arm a little more around her best friend's shoulders as they stepped out into the cool night together. They could have talked some more, but let a comfortable silence fall over them during the entire walk to the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

A chill ran down the blond's spine and the white-haired teen felt the same sensation. Even during late night study sessions, the meister had never been in the DWMA while it was so empty and quiet. The weapon did not like the unsettling feeling they were both experiencing at all. They were both half-expecting to be attacked out of nowhere, even though all of their foes had recently been defeated.

Luckily, nothing of the sort happened between the entrance and the infirmary. They passed Stein, who was passed out sleeping while still sitting on his rolling chair. Soul shook his head some and Maka covered her mouth to hold back a giggle. It looked like things were going back to normal after all. At least, until they crossed into the closest private room. Emerald orbs widened at the sight of a boy her age being practically swallowed by the blankets covering him, his soul very faint, just as Stein had said it was after Medusa's attack. "Crona! He's. . barely here. . . " she gasped, slipping out of her embrace with Soul and running across the dark room to the bedside. Her hand shook as she reached out and carefully brushed his choppy pink hair away from his pale face. "Crona. . . "

Soul stood there quietly, readying himself to be moral support for his partner. Ruby eyes watched closely as the blond's body shook with worry. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy white hair. "Maka, he's still here. It'll probably take a while, but he's getting better."

Unfortunately, the quiet did not last long. Black orbs opened wide, earning another gasp from Maka. Before she could ask anything of the boy, though, two pale, bony hands were around her neck, desperately trying to choke the life out of her. Crona's fingers wrapped tightly around her neck and the boy screamed in a mixture of fear and pain. Her own emerald orbs began to grow heavy as she felt the blood draining out of her, leaving her to feel lightheaded and numb as she lost circulation.

. . .

Authoress's Note: So there's chapter one with a nice cliffhanger to start off! Please don't hate me, I just have the tendency of ending chapters with cliffhangers! What's gonna happen next? Well, you're just going to have to review to let me know what you think so it will motivate me to write more to this story!


End file.
